The Love of A Lifetime
by MeredithandDerekFan1984
Summary: This is a George and Izzie wedding story. It details what a George and Izzie wedding and honeymoon would be like.
1. Prologue

The Love of A Lifetime

**The Love of A Lifetime**

Dedication: This story is dedicated to all of my wonderful friends on the George and Izzie thread. Thank you for inspiring this story idea and for giving me the support to write this story.

**Prologue:**

George O'Malley and Izzie Stevens are a couple who have survived the odds and have arrived at the moment they have been waiting for which is their wedding day.

September 9th, 2009

Izzie Stevens is in her white off the shoulder wedding dress looking out the window of her and George's home waiting to walk down the aisle. After a long and difficult road, George and Izzie reunited and are now getting married. Izzie knows that George is the one for her and that he will be by her side through thick and then. Izzie chose Hannah as her maid of honor. Hannah came back into Izzie's life a year ago and they are closer than ever. Izzie takes one more look at her vows and exits the bridal room as she prepares to walk down the aisle to marry the love of her life.

George O'Malley is waiting for his fiancée Izzie Stevens to walk down the aisle. George knows that he has found the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with and that woman is Izzie. George's brothers are smiling at him and are both happy that he has found his soulmate. George thinks of his vows that he will say to Izzie and he knows that she will love them as she loves him with all of her heart.

George sees Izzie walking down the aisle on the arm of the Chief and he knows that this is the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. When you find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, you just know it. George and Izzie knew it straight away and now they are about to start the rest of their lives together. The future is never certain but George and Izzie know that they will be forever in love for the rest of their lives.


	2. The Wedding

**Chapter 1: The Wedding**

Izzie Stevens walks down the aisle and looks at George with love in her eyes. Izzie arrives at the altar and stands next to the man who will be her husband George O'Malley.

The ceremony begins and Izzie cannot wait to say her wedding vows.

After Izzie has passed her bouquet to Hannah, the minister asks George and Izzie to recite their wedding vows to each other.

Izzie's wedding vows: "I never thought that I would find someone who would love me unconditionally and be there for me no matter what. I found you and I feel so blessed that I love someone who loves me as much as I love you. I know that we will go through difficult times but I know that we will be there for each other no matter what surprises life may bring us. I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you George with all of my heart soul. I love you George O'Malley and I promise you that I will love you for the rest of my life,"

George's wedding vows: "When I met you, I knew that I had found the woman I would spend the rest of my life with. It took both of us a long time to figure out but once we did our lives changed for the better. I promise that I will love you for the rest of my life and that I will always be there for you no matter what. There are so many reasons as to why I love you but the fact is that I love you for who you are and I thank you for loving me the way that you do. You are my best friend, my soul mate and my true love. There is no fact on earth that could ever change that for me. I love you more than words could ever describe. I love you Isobel Stevens and I promise that I will love you for the rest of my life,"

The minister says to Izzie, "Do you Isobel Elizabeth Stevens take this man George Harold O'Malley to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Izzie says, "I do,"

The minister says to George, "Do you George Harold O'Malley take this woman Isobel Elizabeth Stevens to take as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

George says, "I do,"

The minister says, "By the power vested in me in the state of D.C., I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride,"

George dips Izzie and plants a passionate kiss on her lips.

The minister says, "I would love to introduce you to Drs. George and Isobel O'Malley,".

As George and Izzie walked down the aisle, they smile at each other as their dreams have been fulfilled by marrying the one person who understands them more than anyone else.

When two people who are destined to be together meet, you know it from the first time you meet them. It may take you a while to figure it out but once you do your life will never be the same again. This rings true for George and Izzie who are continuing their journey together which is the way it will always be for the rest of their lives.


	3. The Wedding Reception

**Chapter 2: The Wedding Reception**

While the limo driver is driving them to the banquet hall, George and Izzie hold hands and just stare at each other. George leans in and kisses Izzie tenderly on the lips. After that, George and Izzie just stare into each other's eyes while they wait to arrive at the banquet hall.

Everyone is now in the banquet hall waiting for George and Izzie to be introduced as a married couple for the very first time. George's brother Jerry is the one who will introduce them when they enter the banquet hall. Finally, they arrive at the banquet hall and they are ready to be introduced.

"For the first time ever, I am proud to introduce you to Drs. George and Isobel O'Malley," Jerry says as George and Izzie walk into the banquet hall holding hands.

George and Izzie sit down at the head table next to each other. George tenderly kisses Izzie on the lips. They pull apart and they smile at each other.

The waiters pass out the meals to all of the guests and George and Izzie keep smiling at each other while everyone is eating. Jerry taps his glass and announces that it is time for the speeches to begin. George and Izzie smile at each other as they wait to hear the speeches.

"As the best man, I feel it is my honour to start the speeches. George is my brother and I am happy that he has found true happiness with Izzie. Izzie is a very lucky woman as I know that George loves her with all of his heart. My brother is a very caring and loving person so I know that he will always be there for Izzie no matter what. After our father died, Izzie was there for George and I know that this meant the world to George. George and Izzie have been there and will always be there for each other no matter what because they are two people who will love each other no matter what. I can only hope that I find someone who loves me just as much as you two love each other. To George and Izzie, may you have a happy life together forever," Jerry says as he raises his glass of wine.

"To George and Izzie," everyone says as they raise their glasses of wine.

"I feel very honoured that I was asked to be my mother's maid of honour because we have only begun to know each other. When I learned that my mother gave me her bone marrow to save my life, I was so overcome that my mother risked her life to save mine.

When I first met her, I also met George and I knew that they would end up together. I was right because we are at their wedding. George loves my mother the way every woman deserves to be loved and that is to be the only person a man thinks about. I have watched my mother and George together and I can only hope that I can find a man who loves me as much as George loves my mother. I am blessed that they are a part of my life and I hope that they have a happy life together. I hope that both of you have a very happy life together. To my mother and George," Hannah says while she raises her glass of orange juice.

"To George and Izzie," everyone says as they raise their glasses of wine for the second time.

An hour later, it is time for George and Izzie's first dance as a married couple.

"It is time for the bride and the groom's first dance as a married couple," Hannah says.

The song, "Because You Loved Me," by Celine Dion starts to play.

George and Izzie dance and they stare into each other's eyes while the song plays.

George dips Izzie and kisses her passionately on the lips. They get lost in their own little world as they dance their first wedding dance. George and Izzie smile happily at each other as they continue to dance the night away.

Five hours later, the wedding reception is over and it is time for George and Izzie to go on their honeymoon. George and Izzie exit the banquet hall while people throw flowers on them as they head to the car. George and Izzie get into the car and they kiss the whole time until they arrive at their hotel suite.


	4. The Wedding Night

**Chapter 3: The Wedding Night**

George and Izzie arrive at their hotel to check into the honeymoon suite. George and Izzie kiss as they walk into the lobby. It is easy to see how much they love each other because they cannot keep their eyes off of each other. George and Izzie check into the hotel.

George and Izzie arrive at the honeymoon suite. George scoops Izzie up and carries her across the threshold. He closes the door behind them. The room is set up beautifully. There are flowers on the nightstand and on the dresser.

Izzie looks at George and says, "I am going to change into something that I know that you will love,".

George smiles as he watches her go into the bathroom and get change.

A few minutes later…

Izzie walks out wearing a red negligee. George looks at her and he cannot wait to show her how much he loves her. George walks to her and kisses her passionately on the lips.

George and Izzie continue to kiss as they make their way to the bed. Izzie lifts off his shirt, throws it on the floor and kisses him on the chest. George gets turned on by this and removes her negligee to reveal that she is wearing nothing but a smile. George kisses Izzie all over and she gets more turned on than she has ever before in her life. She removes George's clothes at a lengthy speed. She gets on top as soon as he has no clothes on. Izzie kisses George's neck which causes him to moan very loudly. George rolls Izzie over so that he is on top of her and kisses her breasts. She moans very loudly. They continue to make each other moan and they have simultaneous orgasms. They continue making love until they are ready to fall asleep.

"I love you my darling wife Izzie O'Malley," George says and he kisses her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you my wonderful husband George O'Malley," Izzie says and reciprocates the kiss he just gave her.

After that, they fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms. When two people are meant to be together, you just know it and this is the case for George and Izzie O'Malley. Their hearts will be forever linked because of the amazing love that they share and the fact that they will be together for the rest of their lives.


	5. Interlude in paradise

**Chapter 4: Interlude in paradise**

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friends on the George and Izzie thread on Fan Forum because they helped me pick the place where George and Izzie would go on their honeymoon. I would like to thank Mylene for coming up with this beautiful title for this chapter of my story.

September 10th, 2009

In the hotel room

George watches Izzie as she sleeps and he hopes that he enjoys the surprise destination he is taking her on for their honeymoon. He has wanted to learn more about his heritage and his past for such a long time now that where they are going is the perfect place to do just that. He cannot believe that he has found the woman he will spend the rest of his life with.

Izzie begins to stir and wakes up to find George staring at her.

"Good morning my beautiful wife," George says.

"Good morning my handsome husband," Izzie says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

"We have to get ready. Our plane takes off in four hours," George says while getting out of bed.

"I am up. Why won't you tell me where we are going?," Izzie asks.

"It is a surprise and I hope that you love where we are going," George says.

Two hours later….

At the airport

George and Izzie are patiently waiting for their plane to go off. They are sitting in the lounge waiting for their gate number to be announced.

"Why won't you tell me where we are going?," Izzie asks with a pleading look on her face.

"I promise I will tell when we get on the plane," George says and kisses her cheek.

Two hours later…

On the plane

"Where are we going George?. You said you would tell me as soon as we got on the plane," Izzie says.

"We are going to Ireland. I want to learn more about my heritage and my past. I wanted to share this experience with you on our honeymoon," George says.

"I have always wanted to go to Ireland. I cannot wait until we get there," Izzie says.

Eight hours later….

Dublin, Ireland – The Rose Inn – George and Izzie's hotel room

"We're here George," Izzie says.

"I am so happy that I am here with you my beautiful wife," George says.

"I love you George O'Malley," Izzie says.

"I love you Izzie O'Malley," George says.

They kiss passionately on the lips.

Honeymoons are meant to be a way to help a couple enjoy themselves before their lives begin. This rings true for George and Izzie. This trip has the power to change their lives and it will. They will learn who they are and who they want to be. When you are in love, it does not matter where you are as long as you are with the person you love.


	6. The Honeymoon Begins

**Chapter 5: The Honeymoon Begins**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Teddy from the George and Izzie thread on Fan Forum. He plays the role of the bartender who has a crush on Izzie.**

September 11th, 2009 (the first day of their honeymoon)

The Rose Inn – George and Izzie's hotel room

George is watching Izzie sleep and is wondering what they can do on the first day of their honeymoon. He wants to make each day different and perfect for Izzie because he wants this to be a honeymoon that she never forgets. Izzie starts to stir and notices that George is watching her.

"Good morning husband," Izzie says and kisses George on the cheek.

"Good morning wife," George says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

"What are we doing today?," Izzie asks.

"I thought we would just walk around Dublin together and see where we end up. I hope that we find out some more about my family today on our tour of Dublin," George says.

"I am determined to help you find out more about your family George. I know how important it is to you because of your father and you want to know more about his side of your family," Izzie says.

They kiss tenderly on the lips.

Later that day…..

George and Izzie are walking through the streets of Dublin taking in everything that they can. George notices a bar and he asks if Izzie wants to go in. She says yes. They walk in together smiling happily not knowing that the male bartender is watching Izzie.

George and Izzie's booth –

"My name is Teddy. What drinks can I get for you two?," Teddy the male bartender says.

"A glass of red wine for me," George says.

"I will have a glass of red wine as well," Izzie says.

"You look beautiful today my lady," Teddy says.

"Thank you. The reason I feel and look so beautiful is because of my husband George," Izzie says looking at George the entire time.

"I will be right back with your drinks," Teddy says.

Teddy leaves to get the drinks.

"He was hitting on you Izzie," George says.

"No, he wasn't George. Besides, I only have eyes for you," Izzie says.

A few minutes later…

George and Izzie are drinking their glasses of red wine and Teddy is watching Izzie.

"Where should we go after this?," Izzie asks.

"I was thinking that we could go back to the hotel because we have been out for most of the day. We can read up on the information we found on my father's family when we get back," George says.

"That is a great plan George," Izzie says.

Ten minutes later…

Teddy approaches Izzie and tells her that he will never forget her. Izzie smiles and walks out the door with George. George and Izzie walk back to their hotel room and just enjoy the time that they have on their honeymoon.

The Rose Inn – George and Izzie's hotel room – 10 p.m.

George and Izzie are in bed and they have read through the information he has got on his father. They have also had a few rounds of passionate sex and they are lying wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Thank you for a great day George. I love you," Izzie says.

"Thank you for a wonderful day Izzie. I love you," George says.

They kiss passionately on the lips and fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

When you are with the one you love, that is the only thing that matters to you. You want to be with them no matter what and help them through whatever they are going through at the time. When you are on your honeymoon, you relax and enjoy yourselves which is what George and Izzie are doing. Life can take many turns but as long as you are with the one that you love that is the only thing that matters.


	7. Cherished Memories of a Loved One

**Chapter 6: Cherished Memories of a Loved One**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Mylene from the George and Izzie thread on Fan Forum. She plays the role of the wife of George's cousin Andrew O'Malley.**

September 12th, 2009 – The Rose Inn – George and Izzie's hotel room

George and Izzie are lying in bed staring at each other and thinking about how lucky they are to have found each other. George kisses Izzie tenderly on the lips. He smiles at her and hugs her tightly.

"Are you ready to meet your cousin and his wife George?," Izzie asks.

"I know that I am ready to meet them Izzie. I hope that they can tell me things about my father that I did not know. I miss my father so much and anything that they could tell me about my father would mean so much to me Izzie," George says while crying.

Izzie hugs George and holds him until he pulls away from the hug.

They lie in bed for another fifteen minutes and then they get out of bed ready to face the difficult day ahead.

Two hours later….The House of George's cousin Andrew and his wife Mylene O'Malley

George knocks at the door and Izzie holds his other hand while he waits for someone to open the door.

A woman opens the door and says, "Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm George and this is my wife Izzie. We were told that my cousin Andrew lives here," George says.

"Andrew mentioned to me that his cousin George was coming to visit. Please come in. By the way, I am Andrew's wife Mylene," Myelin says as George and Izzie walk into the house. Mylene closes the door behind them.

Andrew and Mylene's living room – George and Izzie are sitting on the sofa. Andrew and Mylene are sitting on chairs.

"You said that you wanted to know more about your father George. I have some pictures of him on the coffee table that you can look at if you want to that is," Andrew says.

George picks up the photos and begins to cry. Izzie hugs him. He looks through the photos and all these memories of his father flood back into his head.

"I am sorry. My father died last year and it is still hard for me," George admits.

"It is all right. We understand how hard it is for you. I was very close with your father George and he was like a second father to me even though he lived in another country," Andrew admits.

"He talked about you a lot Andrew. He loved you very much. I am sorry that it took my father's death for me to decide to meet you," George says.

"I was there when George's father passed away. He took it very hard but he became stronger because of it," Izzie says and hugs George.

"Andrew took it hard as well George. He cried for days after hearing about your father's death. I am happy that you can learn more about your father because of us," Mylene says.

"I didn't want this to turn into a mourning session for my father but it is helpful to know how much he cared and loved his family," George cries and hugs Izzie after he has finished talking.

"What is your favourite memory of George's father Andrew?," Izzie asks.

"It is not a memory but it is more of the fact that he called me every day to see how I was doing after my father passed away," Andrew says.

"Your father was there for him more than anyone else George. Take comfort in the fact that your father loved and still loves everyone whose lives that he touched," Mylene says.

They leave the house forty minutes later and head back to their hotel room.

An hour later…. The Rose Inn…. George and Izzie's hotel room

George and Izzie are lying on the bed holding each other and thinking about how much they love each other. Andrew and Mylene brought so much comfort to them today. They know that is what they are both thinking about.

"Thank you for being there with me today Izzie. I cannot wait to go to my father's favourite Irish bar tomorrow and meet some of his friends," George says.

"I will always be here for you George and I know that you will always be there for me," Izzie says.

"I love you Izzie," George says.

"I love you George," Izzie says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

George and Izzie fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. Memories of a lost loved one are always hard to hear but once you hear about them then it helps you to move on but to love them all at the same time. This is what happened for George and Izzie today. Take comfort in the fact that you may lose someone but that they will always watch over you for as long as you live. George and Izzie know this and take comfort in the fact that this is what George's father is doing for everyone he loves. Memories are what keeps a person alive and as long as you relive those memories then that people will never be truly gone from your heart, mind and soul.

**Chapter 6: Cherished Memories of a Loved One**

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Mylene from the George and Izzie thread on Fan Forum. She plays the role of the wife of George's cousin Andrew O'Malley.

September 12th, 2009 – The Rose Inn – George and Izzie's hotel room

George and Izzie are lying in bed staring at each other and thinking about how lucky they are to have found each other. George kisses Izzie tenderly on the lips. He smiles at her and hugs her tightly.

"Are you ready to meet your cousin and his wife George?," Izzie asks.

"I know that I am ready to meet them Izzie. I hope that they can tell me things about my father that I did not know. I miss my father so much and anything that they could tell me about my father would mean so much to me Izzie," George says while crying.

Izzie hugs George and holds him until he pulls away from the hug.  
They lie in bed for another fifteen minutes and then they get out of bed ready to face the difficult day ahead. It will not be easy but they will get through it together.

Two hours later….The House of George's cousin Andrew and his wife Mylene O'Malley

George knocks at the door and Izzie holds his other hand while he waits for someone to open the door.

A woman opens the door and says, "Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm George and this is my wife Izzie. We were told that my cousin Andrew lives here," George says.

"Andrew mentioned to me that his cousin George was coming to visit. Please come in. By the way, I am Andrew's wife Mylene," Myelin says as George and Izzie walk into the house. Mylene closes the door behind them.

Andrew and Mylene's living room – George and Izzie are sitting on the sofa. Andrew and Mylene are sitting on chairs.

"You said that you wanted to know more about your father George. I have some pictures of him on the coffee table that you can look at if you want to that is," Andrew says.

George picks up the photos and begins to cry. Izzie hugs him. He looks through the photos and all these memories of his father flood back into his head.

"I am sorry. My father died last year and it is still hard for me," George admits.

"It is all right. We understand how hard it is for you. I was very close with your father George and he was like a second father to me even though he lived in another country," Andrew admits.

"He talked about you a lot Andrew. He loved you very much. I am sorry that it took my father's death for me to decide to meet you," George says.

"I was there when George's father passed away. He took it very hard but he became stronger because of it," Izzie says and hugs George.

"Andrew took it hard as well George. He cried for days after hearing about your father's death. I am happy that you can learn more about your father because of us," Mylene says.

"I didn't want this to turn into a mourning session for my father but it is helpful to know how much he cared and loved his family," George cries and hugs Izzie after he has finished talking.

"What is your favourite memory of George's father Andrew?," Izzie asks.

"It is not a memory but it is more of the fact that he called me every day to see how I was doing after my father passed away," Andrew says.

"Your father was there for him more than anyone else George. Take comfort in the fact that your father loved and still loves everyone whose lives that he touched," Mylene says.

They leave the house forty minutes later and head back to their hotel room.

An hour later…. The Rose Inn…. George and Izzie's hotel room

George and Izzie are lying on the bed holding each other and thinking about how much they love each other. Andrew and Mylene brought so much comfort to them today. They know that is what they are both thinking about.

"Thank you for being there with me today Izzie. I cannot wait to go to my father's favourite Irish bar tomorrow and meet some of his friends," George says.

"I will always be here for you George and I know that you will always be there for me," Izzie says.

"I love you Izzie," George says.

"I love you George," Izzie says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

George and Izzie fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. Memories of a lost loved one are always hard to hear but once you hear about them then it helps you to move on but to love them all at the same time. This is what happened for George and Izzie today. Take comfort in the fact that you may lose someone but that they will always watch over you for as long as you live. George and Izzie know this and take comfort in the fact that this is what George's father is doing for everyone he loves. Memories are what keeps a person alive and as long as you relive those memories then that people will never be truly gone from your heart, mind and soul.


	8. Harry's Favorite Bar

**Chapter 7: Harry's Favorite Bar**

September 13th, 2009 – The Rose Inn – George and Izzie's hotel room

George and Izzie are curled up in bed fast asleep. George wakes up and looks at Izzie.

He cannot believe that he found the woman who is the love of his life and that she loves him as much as he loves her. Izzie wakes up, smiles at George and kisses him passionately on the lips.

"Are you ready to see your father's favorite bar today George?," Izzie asks.

"It will be hard but I am ready to see his favourite bar Izzie," George says.

"I cannot believe that we are going home tomorrow. This has been an amazing trip," Izzie says.

"I have enjoyed every minute of it because I was with you for every moment of every day of this amazing honeymoon," George says.

"Let's get ready. I cannot wait to see where your father used to drink his favourite beers." Izzie says.

Five hours later… The Cheshire Cat (Harry favorite's bar)… George and Izzie's booth.

"I cannot believe that we are sitting in the exact same seats that my parents sat in on their first date," George says.

"I am so happy for you George. You seem a lot happier than you were yesterday," Izzie says.

"Are you all right Izzie?," George asks.

"I miss Hannah and our friends," Izzie says.

"I miss them as well. I cannot wait to move into our new house when we get home," George says.

At that moment, a man walks up to the table and wonders what to say to George.

"Are you George O'Malley?," the man asks.

"I am George O'Malley. Who are you?," George asks.

"I am your father's childhood friend Jason Roberts. I am so sorry to hear that your father passed away last year," Jason says.

"Do you want to join us?," Izzie asks.

"No, I wanted to give you this. This is a photo album that has pictures of your father as a young boy. I thought that you might like it. I know that your father would want you to have it," Jason says.

"Thank you for giving me this photo album. It means a lot to me," George says.

"No problem at all. I have an important meeting to go but I wanted to give this to you before I went to my meeting," Jason says and leaves the bar.

An hour later…. The Rose Inn…. George and Izzie's hotel room.

"What was your favourite memory of the trip Izzie?," George asks.

"My favourite part was being with you. It didn't matter to me what we did as long as we did it together," Izzie says.

"I feel the same way that you do my beautiful wife," George says.

"I cannot wait for our lives to begin when we get back home," Izzie says.

"My life began when I met you and that is one thing that I will never take for granted. You are the love of my life and nothing will come between us as long as we are together.

Thank you for being you," George says..

Izzie responds by kissing him passionately on the lips.

"What was that for?," George asks.

"I kissed you because I wanted to. Is that all right with you my darling husband?," Izzie says.

"It is more than all right with me Izzie," George says and pins her to the bed while kissing her passionately on the lips.

Three hours later… The Rose Inn… George and Izzie's hotel room… George and Izzie are in bed.

"That was amazing George. You are a sex god," Izzie says curled up next to George says.

"You bring out the animal in me Izzie," George says.

"Good night my amazing husband," Izzie says.

"Good night my beautiful wife," George says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms and feel so safe that they are with the one that makes them so loved. A honeymoon allows you to enjoy time with your spouse before focusing on the marriage. It allows you to learn more about the one you love. This trip has allowed George and Izzie learn who they are and has helped them to realize that you can help the one you love just by being with them. Trips allow you to learn who you are and who you want to be. This trip has taught George and Izzie to live life to the fullest and to never let go of a lost loved one just because they are not with you anymore. As long as you keep all the people you love in your heart, then there is no telling how much love there is to share for everyone in your life. It takes people years to learn this but once they do their lives will never be the same. This rings true for George and Izzie whose lives together have just begun and will never end as long as they are together.


	9. Arriving Home

**Chapter 8: Arriving Home**

**[B]Note:[/B]** This is the second to last chapter of my George and Izzie wedding story. The next chapter will be the epilogue and it will help set up my George and Izzie baby story which I will start working on as soon as I have finished my George and Izzie wedding story.

September 14th, 2009 – George and Izzie's house

George is holding Izzie while he is opening the door. Izzie kisses him passionately on the lips. George places Izzie on the floor and he kisses her passionately on the lips.

"Welcome to our new home my beautiful wife Izzie O'Malley," George says.

"I love it George. You have it designed just the way I would want it to be," Izzie says smiling.

"I love making you happy Izzie. I want to make you happy for the rest of your life Izzie O'Malley," Izzie says.

"This house is a great way to start making me very happy George O'Malley," Izzie says seductively.

"Are you trying to get me into bed? If you are, you are doing a very good job," George says.

George scoops Izzie up, carries her up to their bedroom, opens the door, they walk in and he closes the door behind them. George places Izzie on the bed and kisses her passionately on the lips. George and Izzie remove each other's clothes and make love for hours on end.

Three hours later… George and Izzie's house… their bedroom.

"That was amazing George," Izzie says.

"It was great Izzie. I cannot wait until we start making little O'Malleys that will be here with us everyday in this house," George says.

"I love the name Harry for a boy and Hope for a girl," Izzie says.

"I love those names as well George. Hannah will love having a sibling to play with," George says.

"I love you Izzie O'Malley," George says.

"I love you George O'Malley," Izzie says.

"The rest of our life together begins right now and I cannot wait to see what happens next," George says.

"Neither can I George. I love you," Izzie says.

"I love you," George says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. It has taken George and Izzie to get to where they are now and the journey was worth the wait as they are together now for the rest of their lives. It will be a surprise as to what happens next but that is what life is all about and as long as they are together then nothing will stand in their way. Marriage is never an easy thing but as long as they are there for each other no matter what then there is nothing that they cannot do as long as they face it together.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

March 9th, 2010 – George and Izzie's house

George and Izzie recently celebrated their sixth month wedding anniversary and their lives are so much better because they are together as a married couple. Izzie has not been feeling well lately but has managed to keep this a secret from George. She knows why she is feeling ill and she has to take one test to prove if it is true or not.

In the bathroom...

Izzie takes the test and waits for the results. She hopes that the results are what she wants because she would love to see George's face when she tells him the news. The results are ready.

"I'm pregnant. I have to book a doctor's appointment to confirm that I am pregnant before I tell George," Izzie says.

Two hours later…. Dr. Ryan Wilson's office

"I have your results Dr O'Malley. You are four weeks pregnant. Congratulations. I am sure that George will be thrilled," Dr. Wilson says.

An hour later… George and Izzie's house- George and Izzie's bedroom

"What is the big surprise Izzie?," George asks.

"Open the box George," Izzie says.

He opens the box and is stunned by what he sees.

"Is this what I think it is? Are you pregnant?" George asks.

"Yes, I am. Are you all right George?" Izzie asks.

"I am so happy Izzie. How far along are you?" George asks.

"Dr. Wilson said that I am four weeks pregnant," Izzie says.

"I love you so much Izzie O'Malley," George says.

"I love you so much George O'Malley," Izzie says.

An hour later… George and Izzie's house… their living room.

Hannah is there and she is not sure why she is there.

"Why am I here?" Hannah asks.

"How would you feel if I told you that you will have a new brother or sister in eight months?" Izzie asks.

"You're pregnant," Hannah says screaming.

"I take it that you are happy," Izzie says.

"I am thrilled. I cannot wait to be a big sister," Hannah says and hugs both George and Izzie.

Three hours later… George and Izzie's house… their bedroom

"I love George O'Malley," Izzie says.

"I love you Izzie O'Malley," George says and kisses Izzie passionately on the lips.

They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms and they dream about what their lives will be like once their new baby is born. Their lives will not be easy but their lives will be filled with happiness, joy, laughter, love and so much more because they will be together no matter what happens to them. It took George and Izzie a long time to get to where they are now but now that they are here their lives are so much better because they are spending the rest of their lives together the way and they will always be there to support each other no matter what happens in their lives because that is what people who love each other do. Life is never easy but as long as you have people who love and support you then there is nothing you cannot do as long as they are there to support you every step of the way.

**Note: There will be a sequel to this story. The sequel will focus on Izzie's pregnancy and how George and Izzie handle having their first child. I hope that you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it and I hope that you love the George and Izzie baby story which should up by early next week. **


End file.
